Trouble on the Set
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: A real time fic about what goes on be hind the scenes. Warning this deals with rape and other issues, if you tend to get emotional be warned.


Trouble on the set.  
By Marguerite.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah,blah, Telescene, blah, blah, owns TLW, blah, not me, blah, blah, blah, I do own this story.   
  
Summary: Just what the title says, a real time fic, haven't seen to many of these so thought what the heck.  
  
Warning: This story deals with high emotions, rape, abuse, and the results of the afore mentioned. So be warned this story has the possibility of being very heavy on the heart.  
  
Warning: I DO NOT know what the actors call eachother, how they act towards eachother, or what the set is like when the camaras are off. This is ALL speculation, not fact, (hence the use of the word, fiction.).  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Veronica runs through the jungle, she is being chased by Marguerite, who is yelling at her to stop. Veronica has a big grin on her face, then we realize something is different, Veronica is not wearing her usaul jungle outfit but is wearing a pair black shorts, a black sports bra, and tennis shoes. Marguerite is allso differently attired wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Veronica turns a corner, around a tree, and slams into a round bail of hay, she lands quite unceromonsly on her rump on the ground.  
Someone yell's, "CUT!". Marguerite approaches Veronica at quick trot, "Jen, you okay?" she asked her holding out a hand,  
and trying not to laugh. Jennifer O'Dell frowns, but takes the proffered hand, "I'm fine, Rach, and don't laugh,", but then Jennifer cracks a smile.  
"Allright everyone, break for lunch!" the director yells from his chair, (he happens to be Will Snow, directing his first Ep.). Rachel and Jennifer smile at him, and Rachel says, "That's funny Will we usaul don't eat for another hour," Jennifer still grinning seconds the statement. Will frowns slightly then says, "Well I'm the director, and what I say goes,". "Yes sir, mister, director sir," Jennifer jokes walking past him towards the lunch trailer, with Rachel not far behind.  
  
  
  
  
"So," Jennifer begins, walking over to the picnic table, and setting her tray in front of Rachel, then taking a seat, "I hear you've got a new guy," she finishes taking a swig of water. Rachel freezes, with her fork half way between her plate, and her mouth.  
Jenifer grins at her obivious surprise, "Come on, spill it, who is he?". "His name is Paul Alexander, and who told you? I haven't even told Will yet," Replies Rachel setting her fork down. Jennifer grins evilly, "I have my sources," she pops the lid off her saled, "And why haven't you told Will about Paul yet?" she finishes digging her fork into the saled. "You know how, big brotherly he get's when I start dateing someone new," Rachel replied takeing a bite of her own saled. Jennifer smirks, unwrapping her chicken sandwich, "Don't I, remember that time you were dateing what's his face, Michel something,".  
Rachel grins at the recollection, "Oh, do I, I'll never forget it, we had just started shooting TLW, and I brought Michel to the set with me," Rachel still smiling takes a bite of her saled again, then continues, "I went into to get my makeup put on, and when I came out, there was Will and Michel rolling on the ground beating the snot out of eachother, I had to fire a couple blanks to get there attention," she glances at Jennifer who, regardless of the countless times she's heard this story, is cracking up, "They both looked up at me guilty, the look on poor Will's face was priceless, but when I dragged Michel and him to the pond by the ear and threw them in, telling them to cool off, now that was funny," Rachel finished before joining Jennifer in her laughter. Jennifer takeing a deep breath add's, "Yea but then when that prop caimen popped out, cause Michel triggered it, man that scared him good," that's all she gets out before both women start laughing again. "That seems so long ago, what started the fight anyway?"  
Jennifer asks. Rachel grins, "We where shooting "Blood Lust" then and Will and I had the tent scene that day," she swallowed takeing a drink of water, "Well Will was sitting a littlw ways away reading his script, and Michel happened to glance over Will's shoulder at the page he was reading, which was the part where Will's nudging my shirt open, and Michel, said he didn't like that, and Will got all hyped up over that statement because, he didn't think it was Michel's business, and really it wasn't," Rachel paused to take a bite of saled, "And you know what happened after that,". "OK people let's get a move on it," came Will's loud booming voice from the direction of were they shooting that day. "That man can so annoying some times," Rachael says finishing off her saled, and standing up. Jennifer pops the last piece of sandwich into her mouth, then stands up following Rachel to trash can, on there way back Jennifer ellbows Rachel, "But then again how many men do you know that aren't?" this elicts a giggle from Rachel.  
  
  
Will made his way back to his seat, sitting down, and brushing a makeup person away he said, "Allright ladies let's try to get it right this time,". The 'ladies' rolled there eyes but nodded, "Allright, and action," Will said. Jennifer took off with Rachel not far behind, after a few seconds, Rachel yelled her only lines for this scene, "Veronica! bring it back here this instant!". Jennifer grinned as was called for in the script, and because it was allways fun running from Rachel, then yelled her lines, "Marguerite, I told you, your not getting it untill tomorrow. Then and only then will I give you birthday present,". And then as according to the script, Jennifer slowed her pace just alittle and undectectable, Rachel taking her cue from Will, launched herself at Jennifer.   
Jennifer braced herself as she ran knowing that at any moment Rachel would come crashing down on her, then she hit, the two landed in a heap, Rachel supposedly knocking herself unconcious on a rock, "And cut," Will said getting up, as Jennifer hauled a giggling Rachel up, Will said, "OK Rach get to makeup, and get a cut on,". As Rachel dusted herself off, she mummbled, "Your all heart, what is about men and power?" she finished following his 'instructions' and heading towards the trailer that served as the makeup room, it and the lunch trailer were the only trailers on the set, the actors 'dressing room' were tents. 


End file.
